Ungesehenes Leid hinter strahlendem Grün
by Liz Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT! ...Sehen sie auch mich? Sehen sie hinter meinen Augen auch mich? Mich, jemand, dem eine Bestimmung auferzwungen wurde ... jemand, der sich kaum noch halten kann... ohne dich ... PLZ Read & Review!


Ich habe mir meine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie alle damit klarkommen, dass der zottige, schwarze Hund nicht mehr im Buch erscheint. Ich habe mich mit Tonks befasst, habe über Hermine geschrieben, über Remus nachgedacht. Doch Harry bleibt halt einer der Haupt-Leidtragenden. Meine Version dazu.

**Bitte reviewn!!!**

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Mir liegt nichts ferner, als die Copyrights zu verletzen. Ich verdiene kein Geld, alles nur zur Unterhaltung!_

* * *

Ungesehenes Leid hinter strahlendem Grün

* * *

Ich sitze hier.

Ich sitze hier zwischen meinen Freunden. Ich sitze hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf meinem Lieblingssessel.

Ich höre sie.

Ich höre, wie sie sich unterhalten.

Ich höre, wie sie über einen Witz lachen. Mir entweicht ein Lächeln.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass sie dieses Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen haben. Ich sehe, dass sie erleichtert sind.

Ich habe ihre Prüfung bestanden. Jedoch sehe ich auch, was sie nicht sehen.

…Mich…

Sie sehen den Jungen-der-lebt.

Sie sehen den großen Harry Potter vor sich und doch sehen sie nicht _mich_.

Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich Held der Nation werden will?

Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich von allen vergöttert werden will, nur weil ich Harry Potter heiße?

Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich Teil einer Prophezeiung werden möchte?

Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich Zusatzstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben will?

Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich Voldemort besiegen will?

Niemand.

Niemand hat mich gefragt.

Niemand hat sich darum geschert, ob ich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bin.

Niemand interessiert sich dafür, dass ich sterben könnte. Sie sehen alle nur Voldemorts Untergang.

Meine Bestimmung.

Doch was passiert nachdem ich meine Bestimmung erfüllt habe?

Werden sie mich dann wahrnehmen?

Werden sie mich dann mit anderen Augen betrachten?

Mir entweicht ein Schnauben.

Sicher nicht.

Und doch.

Ich hatte eine Hoffnung.

Nämlich dich.

Du hast zu mir gestanden.

Es war dir egal, wie berühmt ich war. Du warst für mich da.

Erst als ein guter Freund und Ratgeber, dann wurdest du zu einem großen Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Und letztes Jahr hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Vater gefunden zu haben.

Einen Vater, wie man sich ihn wünscht.

Jemanden, der einen anlächelt, einen tröstet, einem aufmunternde Worte zuspricht.

Doch du wirst mich nie wieder anlächeln, mich nie wieder trösten oder mir aufmunternde Worte zusprechen.

Warum?

Warum bist du gegangen, dann wenn ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe?

…Ein Schatten legt sich über mein Gesicht…

Natürlich weiß ich, warum du gegangen bist.

Wegen mir.

Es war meine Schuld.

Meine Schuld, dass du ins Ministerium gegangen bist.

Meine Schuld, dass du dich mit ihr duellieren musstest.

Meine Schuld, dass du durch den Torbogen gefallen bist.

Meine Schuld, dass ich nicht versucht habe, dich zurückzuholen.

Dich zu retten.

…So, wie du mich immer gerettet hast…

Viele sagen mir, dass ich weiterleben soll.

Weiterleben muss.

Immerhin muss ich sie ja noch von Voldemort befreien.

Wiederum ein Schnauben.

Kann ich sie befreien?

Kann ich gegen den größten Tyrannen der Zaubererwelt bestehen?

Kann ich meiner Bestimmung nachkommen?

Ich kann nicht.

…Ich muss…

Weil sie es so wollen.

Weil sie an mich glauben.

Ist mir das wichtig?

Sicherlich nicht.

Du warst mir wichtig.

Du bist mir wichtig.

Du wirst mir immer wichtig sein.

Es war mir wichtig, dass du an mich glaubst.

Dass du mir das zutraust.

Dass du mir zur Seite stehst.

Meine Augen werden feucht.

Genau so, wie jedes andere Mal, wenn ich an dich denke.

Ich verabschiede mich. Gehe nach oben. Lege mich in mein Bett. Schließe die Augen.

Sehe dich vor mir.

Sehe dich lächeln.

Sehe den Blick, mit dem du nur mich angesehen hast.

…Ich vermisse dich…

Mehr als alles andere.

Du wirst mich nie mehr in den Arm nehmen können.

Nie mehr.

Ich stütze meinen Kopf in die Hände.

Versuche nicht, die Tränen aufzuhalten.

Ein Gedanke in meinem Kopf.

…Ich bin schuld…

Schuld an allem.

Schuld am Tod Unschuldiger.

Schuld am Tod von denen, die noch sterben werden.

Ich kann nichts tun.

Nichts.

Wegen dir.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe in den Himmel.

Sehe den Hundestern.

Deinen Stern.

…

Sirius,

Es tut mir leid.

_

* * *

Joar, wiedermal ne One-Shot von mir. Mich überkam es einfach. Bitte, bitte, bitte: _

_Bewertet das, damit ich weiß, ob ich noch weitermachen kann Einteiler zu schreiben!!! _

_Wortwahl? Gedankengänge? Stimmung? Hab ich alles getroffen?_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


End file.
